Lonely Angel
by New Pretty Soldier
Summary: Naruto gets help with things he needs daily from someone and he knew they weren't from the Hokage by how different they worked. He decided he likes his mysterious helper more and leaves letters...and his helper soon answers back. Naruto is simply happy with what he could get as to a VERY deprived child. One or two things...is enough. Smart!Skilled!Naruto Possible Shonen-Ai
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: It all started on that day

Uzumaki Naruto has had a hard life.

Everyone hated him bar very few and even these few people could not tell him why he was hated. He could also hardly see them.

The nice matron from the orphanage taught him how to read and write hiragana and katakana...until when he was five, she was gone, and replaced by a nastier person who hated him and kicked him out. It took five months for the Hokage to find him, all alone, starving, cold and filthy. He told him that Ayako-obaasan was gone, didn't return home after an errand and got replaced by a younger woman nasty to him and kicked him out when she came. The Hokage investigated this and upon learning the truth...a cruel truth that Ayako was murdered for being kind to 'the Kyuubi kid'. The Hokage simply told Naruko that Ayako had cardiac arrest and passed away...while punishing her murderers, including the woman who kicked the boy out and made an example of them in the public square. All of them received 100 lashes with thorny whips, and everything they owned which had value sold, for financial compensation for Naruto.

Not that Naruto knew that...but he IS aware of what went on at the Square but all he knew is that they were severely punished for breaking his jiji's more important laws. He heard that because one of them is a civilian, the mean woman, she died after the whippings while the ninja had to be hospitalized.

The Hokage then bought him an apartment. Big enough for a single person and he's on the top floor.

Then two months after he settled in...he began receiving food and clothes from a mysterious source, as well as a continuation of his language lessons from scrolls and getting more words from dictionary books. The foods were mostly berries and fruits that were easy to eat, rice, and Chankonabe. He also got clothes. For days he keeps getting them.

Naruto was happy but he wanted to be friends with his mysterious helper...so he leaves letters in his poor handwriting.

The person replied back...and Naruto hoped he made friends with his helper. He wished he has friends. But parents would never let their kids near him. They even badmouth him to their kids by telling them he's a bad delinquent or something. So he was all alone but he didn't want another adult to hurt him either. He wanted to be able to protect himself from the mean people who would hurt him yet not tell him why they're doing it!

Are they doing it for fun? Picking on a child?

Or just him?

Kids his age are treated differently and kindly yet when it comes to him...

His helper said he too, was made to keep his mouth shut but someday, once Naruto is strong enough to know...he would tell.

Naruto replied back that he will become strong because he wanted the truth because his life isn't fair. He lives a life of fear, never knowing who likes him and who would hurt him. He often had to hide while going out so nobody would know his address! Yet kids his age can freely go out, have fun with friends...he was jealous of them. He wished he could be like them. But he knew he couldn't.

There were times he wished he was born a bird instead so he can fly away and go wherever he wanted without a care in the world.

His friend gave him words of comfort...but promised him that one day, when he's strong enough, he can finally learn why.

So Naruto made a decision to go to the Academy to get stronger because by being strong, he would get the truth he wanted...and the teachers are just like everyone else! How can he learn if they'll single him out every time, making him do detentions he didn't even earn?! Teachers, when no witnesses around, hurt him!

Next thing Naruto knew, those teachers vanished and replaced with new teachers who are fair and nice to everyone and he grew to enjoy school. He still gets letters from his friend who then gave him training tips. How to condition his body, accuracy training on moving objects(you don't expect enemies to stay still while hurling projectiles at them), and chakra control training tips. That, and he should practice speedy handseal formations to waste less and less time for jutsu preparation.

This is as far as his friend can help him because he has to be like everyone else...go through the Academy. He gave him tips to get better and the rest is up to him. He'll still get food and clothes of course.

Naruto eagerly did just that. Since he has no friends(however depressing the thought was), he has more time to train since he has all time for himself.

xxx

'So...how's the kid?' in a clearing somewhere, a middle-aged man with long spiky hair asked a young teenager.

'He's a real piece of work...he's a very lonely and conflicted child due to mistreatment towards him.' said the teenager softly. 'He's afraid of other people unless you're kind to him.' he sighed. 'He tells me everything...so I paired up our letters so you can er...read our conversations without getting confused. Prepare yourself.'

'I'm mentally prepared long ago kid.' said the man wryly. 'It pains me that I couldn't be close to him or approach him first or people will connect the dots and endanger him more. If he himself finds me, that's another story. That's a loophole in the rules imposed on me by the old geezer.' he chuckled. 'Let's keep this up.'

'Hai.'

'So did you clan raise a stink over this?'

'Heck, no. I do a great job keeping secrets. Nobody's suspected me yet of helping him out yet. Not even Hokage-sama.'

'Let's keep it that way.'

xxx

Naruto dutifully trained and ate healthy...but when he was seven...he got a letter that greatly upset him, and some scrolls.

_Naruto-kun,_

_Things are going bad in my family and I may have_  
_ to leave permanently as a result. I want you to keep_  
_ up your training and continue eating healthy. A healthy_  
_ ninja is a strong ninja. And in your case, you will be _  
_strong enough to learn the truth you wanted on your own_  
_ because we are forbidden to talk about it...and that is the_  
_ reason why you are wrongfully hated by everyone. Once _  
_you learn...remember, ITS NOT YOUR FAULT. You are you._  
_ Not anything else. I say that to you as a friend. Become _  
_strong. Stronger than anyone for the sake of the truth _  
_that you seek. Practice your skills until you no longer sweat_  
_ and have little to no trouble performing them._

_This is goodbye now and it may be years before I write to you again._

_Your friend,_

_X_

Naruto shook and he cried quietly. His friend will be going away soon and he'll be alone again!

He cried for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Lonely Child

After receiving that letter, Naruto got wind that the Uchiha Clan is massacred the next day.

He took to hiding in the shadows to listen why and by taking advantage of nighttime and the ruckus, he learned one thing the civilians did NOT know.

Uchiha Itachi massacred the whole clan, leaving only his younger brother alive.

Everyone is still baffled as to why. The guy who's 13 practically has it all. The Clan Genius, future Clan headship set in stone...everything.

But the ninja also thought that with his family pressuring him too much to be the best and perfect because of his prodigious talent(genius in ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, awakened the Sharingan at a young age and mastering it three years later or something) that he cracked and thought this was his way to be free. Wackier theories even sprung up as to why he did it and the more bizarre the better.

It didn't take Naruto long to figure out who his friend is.

Now he has another truth to find out...why he did it. Until then he will never believe what everyone says about him but he can definitely believe that he cracked from pressure if his reputation...was such.

However...he took to rummaging the clan compound while everyone is still a bunch of headless chickens. He took what he could. Books, scrolls, records, and possible hiding places for important stuff but while he never took jutsu scrolls, he DID take training methods. Chakra Control, Bukijutsu...the works. He also looked for clues as to why his friend killed his clan. He then hid his booty in a place only he knew which was NOT his apartment because it'll be the first place anyone would look in.

Genius indeed if he could off a load of Chuunin and Jounin by himself.

He also searched Itachi's room and looked at unorthodox places...and he found it inside a picture frame.

Score!

xxx

Hokage's Office...Naruto snuck into the Hokage's Office during a meeting regarding the incident because the man was not there.

He snuck the thin notebook into his desk drawer and slipped away...not knowing the Hokage's Personal Guard is there.

The guard, curious what the boy slipped in, took the notebook and began flipping pages...

"T-this is!"

xxx

'You mean to tell me that Naruto-kun snuck this into my office to hide this in my desk drawer?' Sandaime who returned from a harrowing meeting and he has the notebook in question.

'Hai. But since it's just a notebook from a seven-year-old, it's harmless but I still wondered why he snuck in instead of giving it personally...as to why, see for yourself.' said the ANBU darkly. 'I feel sorry for him.' The Hokage thought he felt sorry for Naruto...until what's in the notebook that was who exactly was the ANBU sorry for. 'And to think blondie boy found it...he's smarter than he lets on and actually investigated on his own and found one thing nobody else did.'

'You can say that again...and I think things will have to change.' the old Hokage growled. 'That bastard...he dared impersonate me to order this unspeakable deed?! I would never order this! It's high time I change the rules. It may be other clans next!' he snarled. 'And I think I'll pay that boy a visit and thank him for this.'

xxx

Naruto found himself visited by the Hokage for his stunt that led to a horrible breakthrough and thanked for it and he said rules would change from now on.

Naruto had no idea what he meant but later, a few days later when he hung out at the bars to eavesdrop on conversations...

The Hokage was furious and spitting nails for an unknown reason, and began a thorough mental check on all his shinobi forces, overworking the Yamanaka Clan. Experienced Genin, up to ANBU are subjected to this test. No one is exempted. Those who left and will soon return home from missions was last in line. It soon became mandatory that all ninja get a weekly check-up with the Yamanaka paid well for their troubles. It also sorted out the weed from the chaff with the weeds sent to T&I bound and gagged...and never seen again. Those who passed however, will meet the Hokage in a giant assembly soon.

It took two years for the ruckus, namely the Hokage's anger to calm down. That much, Naruto knew but not even he can sneak into a ninja-only meeting. So he sighed and focused on his own training. He found out the truth about his friend, it's the truth about him what comes next. He has to be strong to learn of it. He grew his hair long. It spikes a lot and its how everyone mostly recognizes him.

To his dismay when he was nine...

Teachers changed.

Naruto feared these two new instructors will be like the others. He wished the teachers he grew to like did not change. Umino Iruka who was very strict and fair yet unusually harder on him but not biased. As for Touji Mizuki, sure, he's smiling...but the look in his eyes when it comes to him is another story entirely. So he was wary...and acted appropriately.

For years, while he trained hard, he only showed passable skills in public as expected of a kid. He also hid his toned body in long-sleeved shirts to hide the fact that he's stronger than even Sasuke, the best student of the class.

He used to be a nice boy, then his personality did a 180 after recovering from the hospital. He wondered if he's under 'something'...and the Hokage said the Yamanaka Clan Head checked on him and he's clean. Just that...trauma can change any person and he was sad to hear of the last Uchiha's change. He would be a boy Naruto would have befriended, if only his clan wasn't an ass to him.

Finally, the final year came. Age 12.

He trained his Bunshin technique hard because he certainly cannot use the other Bunshin he knew(that greatly helped his training in regards to techniques and reading books-another thing he filched off the Compound).

He was able to graduate and earn his hitai-ate...clearly much to Mizuki's displeasure while Iruka genuinely congratulated him.

This is his first step.

And now, the story...begins.

xxx

'Congratulations on passing, Naruto-kun.' said the Sandaime as Naruto visited his office. He only ever did when his secretary was away and the old man knew Naruto doesn't trust easily.

'Yeah...and I barely managed to with a jerk around among the instructors.' Naruto scowled. 'Mizuki. I know a fake when I see one. Iruka's insanely strict but at least he's fair even to me though when he looks at me he looks constipated.' he snorted. 'Nee jiji...being Genin means I'm an adult now, right?'

'Yes.'

'Then what happened five years ago on the assembly?' Naruto asked him. 'I wanted to know but not even I had balls to sneak into a conference.' the old man did a double-take before twitching.

'...when I read what was in that notebook, I'm sure you heard I was exceptionally...angry.' he said stiffly, pinching his nose. 'That notebook revealed a horrible secret...and I made it clear that I dissolved the council and all ninja are made to swear fuinjutsu oaths that they are to take orders directly from only me from now on. To those with unsavory loyalties...let's just say they've been dealt with.' he grunted.

'Ah, a sugarcoated version for Genin who's too innocent to the darkness that's ninja politics.' Naruto grinned. 'You mean they disappeared, right?' the old man twitched again.

'Smart aleck.' he sighed. 'Well, I can't deny that...but at least I made my intentions clear. The Clans are on a tight ship and that's how I like it since. The Uchiha is a tragedy that should never have happened.' he swore. 'Naruto-kun, what are your dreams?' he asked, changing the topic. Naruto walked towards the window to look outside.

'My dreams? I guess it's to be free as a bird.' said Naruto. 'Far away from everyone's unreasonable hate at me yet no one tells me why they hate me. I was just there. The only ones nice to me always leaves after a short time while those who hate and hurt me gets to stay.' he then faced the Hokage. 'I'm an adult by law now...can I now know the truth why everyone hates me when I did nothing? Or is it something my parents did and the crap called 'sins of the fathers gets passed on' thing?'

'I guess better from me than someone who hates you.' the Hokage looked more his age at this. 'Naruto-kun...you know about the Kyuubi Attack, right?'

'Hai.'

'The truth is, Yondaime didn't kill it.' said Sandaime. 'It can only be sealed away into a newborn child with a powerful chakra to survive the sealing. Out of all infants quickly checked to meet up the requirement...its you.' Naruto's eyes widened at this. 'Yondaime knew what was coming and what's in store for you. He wished that you be seen as a hero as he is terribly sorry for what he would be using you for to save everyone at the cost of his own life...but as you can see, everyone did not fulfill his only wish. Children like you are called Jinchuuriki. Power of Human Sacrifice.' he said softly. Naruto let the knowledge sink in while shaking from disbelief and...anger.

'What about my parents?' Naruto asked him stiffly. 'Did they hate and abandon me because of what I am even though I didn't ask for this?' he questioned bitterly. 'Can't exactly say no as a baby, can I?'

'No...your parents loved you but they too, perished in the attack, fighting at the front lines.' the old man answered somberly. 'You would see your mother's name in the Memorial Stone.' said Sandaime. 'You are using her maiden name, Uzumaki as your father's name is quite the trouble magnet.' he said with a forced, strained smile. 'Bad enough everyone mistreats you, as they disregarded my successor's wish, or twisted what they think IS his wish to satisfy their anger, we definitely don't need outsiders taking their grudge out on you because of the feats your father did, earning him the hatred of his enemies. Once you become Jounin...I will let you use his name as by then, I hope you're strong enough to wear it with pride while trying to stay alive.'

'What's mother like?' Naruto asked him as Sandaime opened his drawer and Naruto heard snip snip sounds made by scissors on paper...before taking out a cut-out of a half of a photo of a red-haired woman and gave it to him. She has wine-red hair and dark blue eyes...beautiful too.

Wait a minute...

He stared at the picture...and saw himself in her.

'Looks like you, doesn't she?' he smiled as he knew Naruto noticed it. 'Her name is Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina. She's a hot-headed, fiery-tempered tomboy in your age...and takes great offense if anyone called her Tomato to her face. Well, red hair and a round chubby face definitely didn't help her case.' Sandaime chuckled as Naruto eyed the picture. 'But at your age because of wartime back then, children are trained harder so she was physically strong, capable of throwing boys bigger than her to the other end of the classroom. But like you in your young age, her peers disliked her because she's a foreigner who recently moved into Konoha because war destroyed her hometown. At wartime, foreigners aren't trusted much. So she bulldozed her way to fit in, even by force if she has to because of the hurtful words and remarks said to her just for not being a local native during the Second World Wars.' he said sadly. 'She wanted everyone to acknowledge her by presence or by her fists, that tomboy.' he said, shaking his head. 'It took her eight years to be trusted by her peers. That long. So she was under guardianship of the Shodai's wife who was still alive and at a very old age at the time. When the wars ended, Shodaime's wife passed away and by then, your mother is strong enough to be on her own.'

'Oh...so at least my family doesn't hate me?' Naruto asked him with a sliver of hope in his voice.

'What parent, would hate their own flesh and blood, my boy?' Sandaime chided him gently. 'Your parents are nothing like those of elitist clans who would hate their own child if they didn't meet their standards, you know. In a way...you are fortunate. You are loved even if they passed away, fighting to protect you.'

xxx

The memorial stone...

Indeed, by looking at the time and date...

His mother was KIA 12 years ago, on October 10.

'So, she's here...' he mused softly. 'All I have is a photo and a story of mom...and I have yet to know who dad is. Why'd he have to be troublesome anyway...' he sighed. 'Oh well, I least I know what I wanted to know...but did it have to take twelve goddamn years of abuse and hate I shouldn't have dealt with?!' he burst out as he punched the monument. 'Maybe if I had parents...the villagers won't think I'm Kyuubi reborn or something?! If I had parents I could have been a normal person! A normal kid!' he cried in anger. 'Dammit! Damn...it...all...! Damn that man for doing this to me simply because my parents are dead so I'm free for the taking! He's the monster, not me!'

xxx

'Uh-oh, he took that wrong.' the ANBU croaked out as the Sandaime gaped at the crystal affected by Tomegane. 'You really should be careful with words on impressionable kids...especially kids like him, sir.'

'Just shut up.' Sandaime sighed mournfully. 'It'll be interesting when he becomes Jounin, that's for sure.'


	3. Chapter 3

Distrustful Child

Naruto's anger knew no bounds as he left the Memorial Stone with an injured fist from punching the monument out of anger.

He was boiling with hatred at the man who doomed him to a life of misery...the Yondaime Hokage.

He seriously believed the village will honor his wish when in the end, they made him a scapegoat! What an idiot...and Naruto paid the price for his idiocy. A life of misery, pain and loneliness, and unable to trust anyone in fear they would hurt him. He has no one considering his only friend left him and he can hardly see the other.

Sighing, he decided to go shopping in a Henge. He started this because he has to be smart. His friend had to run for it thus can't really bring him food anymore, can he?

He bought clothes that hid his toned body yet still enabled him to move freely with no hindrances to his limbs. He bought a fishnet shirt and a traditional knee-length kimono with bell sleeves, and strapped sandals instead of the traditional shinobi shoes. Much comfortable, a lot of room and he can hide weapons in his sleeves and under his kimono.

Satisfied, he bought more spare clothes before leaving. There's a bargain sale dammit and he's not letting THAT go. Especially considering who he is and he shops fast incase Shinobi come in and detect his Henge.

Then he also filled his pantry. Rice, Condiments, and vegetables, tofu and meat in the fridge. He ate healthy religiously because he trains hard everyday and needs healthy goods to fix his body.

It didn't help that the reason he has a huge appetite is because he's practically eating for two, now that he knew that he has the biiig baaad fox sealed in him and he also got a huge metabolism as a result, thus he eats in an appetite that can impress even an Akimichi.

He wondered how long he can keep Henge-shopping up...so he has to find ways to change his appearance without getting found out.

For now, he has to deal with his 1:00 appointment with the ID photographer.

He went back to his old style of fashion of a dark shirt and pants, and tying his hair into a braid before wearing new clothes again. He won't dare let the public know of his new look.

xxx

Team Assignment Day, the day after photo shooting...

"I wonder who my team will be...but nonetheless, there will only be an 'I' in this farce of a team." Naruto thought darkly. Given who he is, the parents of his...associates...will never let him anywhere near him much less work with him.

'Alright everyone, take your seats!' Iruka-sensei called out. 'I'll now announce the teams.'

Naruto hated this already.

'Team 7! Uzumaki Naruto! Haruno Sakura! And Uchiha Sasuke!'

Naruto, like other boys, quickly stuffed their ears for the loud squeal, followed by, 'TAKE THAT INO-BUTA! TRUE LOVE WINS!'

'SHUT UP BILLBOARD BROW!' Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's rival in love for Sasuke who pretty much, ignored them both and their existence. So it was mostly a one-sided deal, really.

Since when do preteens know about true love anyway?

When all this was over, he resigned himself.

In this team, there's only an 'I'. Never a 'We'. End of Story. In his opinion, this is gonna be MISERABLE.

xxx

'These are our graduating teams.' said the Hokage, as he has ten folders, labeled in kanji numbers and three photos on the papers. 'Who wants to be sensei of what team?'

'Er Hokage-sama, isn't in my case, I got mine automatically picked?' Hatake Kakashi asked him wryly. He is the obvious sensei for the Uchiha after all.

'You would be but his Sharingan is not yet awakened.' said Sandaime. 'Unless he awakens it which is doubtful or until he survives the requirements, it would be pointless to.' he said. 'If he awakens it, then he would have arranged sessions with you.'

'Oh...'

'Assigned senseis, choose your teams.' the Hokage instructed as everyone did so...Kakashi tried to gun for Team 7 but someone is faster. A masked someone whose entire head bar his nostrils and mouth is in a mask with a bird motif paint scheme.

'Wha?!'

'Sorry Hatake-san but I was called for this team.' said the masked man, holding up the folder. 'This case is kinda sensitive. But once the Uchiha-boy awakens, I'll be sure to chuck him at you for Sharingan Sessions.' twitching, Kakashi took another folder...the Tracking Team that irked Kurenai who wanted it. Once all senseis has a folder...

'Everyone has their folder? Good.' said Sandaime. 'We will go over the information on each child.'

And so...

'Team 7 under Codename: Ukiyo(Kanji written in Ura(裏), Ki(木), Yo(世).' said Sandaime. 'Members are Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. Records say that the two boys are extreme loners while the girl is ahem, a lovestruck Uchiha fangirl.'

'Oy oy, surely no one is THAT extreme?' Kurenai blinked owlishly as the Sandaime sighed.

'According to reliable sources, until the massacre happened, Sasuke-kun was a happy, friendly and kind boy who respects his elders and nice to his peers...then the massacre happened which turned him into an aloof loner, and cold to everyone. As for Naruto-kun, given his vast background of mistreatment by the whole village, he doesn't trust anyone unless they have my approval, a.k.a trusted enough not to hurt him whether physically, verbally or emotionally. He avoids his peers, fully aware that parents poisoned their children against him so he decided it's useless mingling with anybody. Sakura-san is a girl from a civilian family thus is the first-generation shinobi of her family. But she clearly does not understand what our job entails as she, like all girls in class, are trapped in fantasy world.'

'Looks like I got my work cut out for me.' Ukiyo sighed as he looked at the files. 'The grades are pretty high. But the one on Uzumaki's record is pretty weird.' he said. 'His homework, test scores and quizzes are all 50. The passing average. As for his practical work, they're also 50! But the look on his eyes in his photo is that what we adult veterans normally have after years in our line of job...and not even Uchiha-boy has these eyes. I suppose this came from his less-than-stellar history...Ibiki-san, given common knowledge, what to you think as our best mind-analyzer?' he chucked his folder at the scarred man who took it.

'Perfect 50 you say when no child would dare to have these kind of grades in fear of scoldings and naggings.' Ibiki chuckled. 'Then again he's an orphan so nobody's gonna nag him and shit. But to make sure his seven years are all 50...he deliberately held back, doing only enough to pass. And given his not-so-nice reputation...it's easy to figure that everyone will raise pitchforks and burning torches like some witch hunt if he has a stellar performance but if he has a dismal performance, he will be left alone and that's how he likes it.'

'That's a little depressing to hear Ibiki.' Kakashi sighed gloomily. Now that he heard that...had he chosen Team 7, he wouldn't have any idea how to approach this.

'I'd say mister codename has his work cut out for him or fail his team if they failed his Genin test.' Ibiki drawled. 'I assume he's picked to avoid unjust bias?' he glanced at the Hokage.

'You assume correctly.' said Sandaime stiffly. 'This village has failed my successor's legacy horribly and even twisted it to their liking to have an excuse to abuse a child. And currently, I'm the only person he trusts as some bastards murdered the Orphanage Caretaker who was kind and a grandmother figure to him...I had to lie to him that she has cardiac arrest and died a natural death.'

'Ah, that was what the public whipping was for.' Ukiyo mused thoughtfully. 'Well, after that kinda display, nobody's definitely dumb enough to try again but they're definitely creative to look for another way, giving me one hell of a workload...so I propose this, because given these characters, they'll fail all Genin Tests I assign. Even our new Jounin here will fail them. For this occasion, they will be a team and not yet take the Genin Test. I want all of them to get to know each other because forcing teamwork is _impossible_ for this bunch. Never gonna happen, nada, unless they learn how to care for one another as comrades, then as a team. Once I see that they get along just like everyone else, I can then test their camaraderie. After all, other teams are friends and childhood friends before senseis dump the test on them, right? To even out the playing field because in my case, mine isn't exactly fair.'

xxx

And so...

The Classroom...

Sakura was ecstatic.

She's teamed with her long-time crush and...the male wallflower who isn't bad in the eyes either but really, she swore Hinata existed and he didn't, and she's just as a wallflower as he is! She didn't remember a time he talked to anyone. He kept to himself and as a result, nobody knows of him while everyone knows each other.

That, and he tried his best to avoid EVERYONE.

Sasuke was highly annoyed with who were in his team. One of his most annoying fangirls, and a newly-revealed cross-dresser who barely passed. Seriously, who has the most 50s in scores in everything? He does! And he does it deliberately as if he has no interest in anything and everything. It looks like he also hates everything since day one which may very well contribute...if you really have no motivation. So maybe he's here against his will?

Looks like he has himself to count on. "Why me?" he swore in exasperation. Soon, a masked man came.

'Yo.' he said as all three kids stared at him. Sakura was 'WTF?' Sasuke twitched while Naruto looked like a cornered animal ready to strike. 'Sorry, I just came back from a job and had to file in a report. But for now, let's have a chat, shall we?' he said as he sat at the teacher's desk. 'Introductions first. I am Ukiyo, yout Genin-team sensei. No need to introduce yourselves since that's what files are for.' he said. 'I'll lay a few ground rules. I'll train you twerps to the ground as a good sensei should and you don't have a right to complain about it. We'll start our day at 6 am and end our day at 9 pm. Absolutely no whining whatsoever. Every week, I'll test you. That clear? Now then, anything you want to say?'

'Take off your mask so we can see your face.' Naruto coldly demanded and even Sasuke blanched at how frosty his tone is despite how blank his face looked(now that he thought of it, his face is like that _most of the time_). 'Anyone can impersonate you anytime. All they have to do is copy your mask and then go near us.'

'Well, that's reasonable enough a request.' said Ukiyo as he removed his mask to reveal dark brown spiky hair, big black eyes and a straight nose. 'I wear this since I earned a big-ass bounty and I don't want anyone gunning for me just yet, especially now that I have three kids in my care.' he chuckled as he put it back on. 'Anything else?' Naruto stood up, formed a bow with just chakra and got an arrow ready. Ukiyo did a double-take. 'W-whoa-hey?!'

'N-Naruto-san?!' Sakura yelped in alarm as her teammate got ready to attack. Sasuke is simply impressed he could do it without hand seals!

'...it's to mark you so don't be a pussy.' said the blonde as he got ready to fire. 'If you have my mark, I know it's you. Then I'll just attack any impersonator who doesn't have my mark. It'll sting like a bitch, so man up and deal with it.' and he fired at the arm that burned a spiral mark through his sleeve, and formed a spiral mark on his skin that glowed briefly in chakra and became a purplish-blue tattoo.

'Hooo? You know some tracking marking jutsu.' Ukiyo mused thoughtfully while rubbing the burning sting on his bicep. He also noted the blonde's archery ability and ability to manifest a materialized raw chakra bow and arrow, and even apply a tracking jutsu from a safe distance. "Hurts like hell though." 'So you're a long-range eh? Duly noted. Looks like I'll have to test Sakura and Sasuke to see the scope of their abilities before I test the extent of your skills. Follow me to the training ground 7. We'll see each other there at the time I stated from now on.' and he led them out to the training field.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: If you can't guess who codename Ukiyo is, you're not really a Naruto fan...I gave a hint as it is, he's not an OC...

* * *

Difficult Child

Ukiyo didn't really leave.

He simply shunshined to a tree to see how his team fares.

Naruto Shunshined away with the coldness on his expression that he thought may as well be permanent. Sakura and Sasuke are also in total disbelief that he knew 'advanced jutsu' while Ukiyo himself, is impressed he already knew jutsu and Shunshin is a result of good chakra control and enough practice...but WHO is teaching him? It's clear he learned this before the Academy!

He stalked his pupil home and the blonde went through many disguises, mingled in the crowd, nearly disappearing at many points if not for his veteran eyes. He was led to a rather high-end apartment near the Hokage Residence where Uchiha Sasuke also lives, since reputedly, the boy didn't want to see his home for the next decade until he becomes Clan Head of his own. And Naruto lives on the highest floor where no neighbor from any other high building can see him. He also has a garden on the rooftop...a garden of shrubs to be exact. But since there's no flowers yet, it's probably for fruit purposes.

"Heee...so he gardens?" Ukiyo noted from a distance using a mini telescope. "He definitely knows his thing since his plants are very healthy." he chuckled before sighing. Since the boy doesn't have friends for a very good reason, he spends his time doing productive things at least. He decided to drop by and got greeted rather hostility until he put his bow down, knowing the boy sensed his mark on him. 'Naruto-kun, can we talk?' Ukiyo asked him kindly. 'Didn't I tell you to get along with your teammates?'

'Its useless and pointless.' said Naruto stiffly. 'Known that for years now. There will never be a 'we' in a team. There will only be an 'I'.' he said bitterly.

'Naruto-kun...at least make an effort.' said Ukiyo in gentle chiding. 'As much as I hate to point this out, Sasuke-kun is a fellow orphan so he has no parents to poison him against you. And since he hardly knows you his parents didn't tell him their version of you. And Sakura will follow his example if only to impress him until she gradually gets to know the real you and believe in you, not the lies her parents may have spouted against you. With that knowledge...this may be your chance to have friends for the first time in years. At least consider this.' he said.

'...dunno what its like though.' said Naruto with a shrug. 'Been alone for years. How should I act to have 'friends'?' he said, deliberately making quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

"Am I dealing with a Ne agent?!"

xxx

Some floors below, to Sasuke's room...about an hour later...

'What did you come here for, sensei?' Sasuke asked him.

'I need to talk to you about your teammate Naruto.' said Ukiyo. 'I feel that you are closest to understand him than Sakura, if our team has ever any hope of functioning.' he said as he shut the door behind him.

'What about Naruto?' Sasuke asked him.

'It took me an hour to let the Hokage let me have clearance for this, mind you so please listen and understand wholeheartedly.' said Ukiyo grimly. 'You are the closest to understanding him than Sakura who grew up with a typical happy life for a girl.'

And so, Sasuke learned the truth behind the Kyuubi's defeat, the council circus that followed, resulting in Naruto who imprisons the Kyuubi in his body as a Jinchuuriki to suffer everyone's hatred, mistreatment and abuse, thinking he is Kyuubi reincarnate by civilians who don't understand fuinjutsu, and ninja fear him as a ticking time bomb with literal zero confidence in the Yondaime's abilities who has long since surpassed his teacher Jiraiya. Due to his treatment, Naruto who cried for a long time gradually hardened his heart and closed himself off, having zero faith in humanity since. He grew up all alone. Those who showed him a sliver of kindness were killed by his most zealous haters thus the Hokage, in anger, showed a public whipping punishment thus nobody can openly attack him anymore but people still find ways to hate him...through their children.

Parents and families would lie to their children about Naruto being a bad child, delinquent(when he wasn't), and some even encourage their children to beat him in exchange for kiddie treats and such. Said parents disappeared as a result to prison on the guise of 'charges', courtesy of a pissed-off Hokage.

Jinchuuriki who suffered so much hatred and abuse for things that weren't their fault(they can't exactly say no when shinobi seal monsters into their bodies as a baby, can they?) tend to have no faith in humans and soon have grudge against humanity...giving the idiots what they wish for. An angry monster who wants revenge for all his suffering they caused him. When Naruto learned the truth, his hatred towards the Yondaime rose for being a 'naïve fool' and the cause of his pain and misery all his life. He never had the chance to have a happy childhood like his peers. He never had friends and nobody to love and care for him. Well, the Hokage does but he was too busy to see him, all the old man could do, is protect him in the village. Naruto knew that so he is only loyal to one person...the Hokage and he only lets people with his approval go near him. If they have the Hokage's green light, it means they won't hurt him like everyone else did. Other than that, he doesn't trust anyone outside those people and since he now has power from training, he WILL retaliate. He will no longer take abuse from anyone.

That, was what Sasuke had learned about his frosty teammate...and only he has the clearance out of Genin Graduates allowed to know this because he has more chances of befriending Naruto so he would never be alone and still retain his faith in humans. That, and other ninja villages have children just like Naruto.

Not all Kage is as nice as Sandaime though...other Kages treat their Jinchuuriki like WOMDs, and trained for it too, treated like tools and not even considered human. And unlike Naruto, never received a shred of protection, kindness or even a smile. These Jinchuuriki tend to become psychopathic sociopaths as a result of their upbringing who would care only for themselves because nobody ever will. Naruto is well on his way there by a few notches if not for the Sandaime who took measures even if some of them fails.

Sasuke could not imagine living such a life. Sure, his own father never acknowledged him, but at least his mother and other relatives cared for him. He knew love and being loved, a happy childhood and such...Naruto never did. And suffered hell and back by their own neighbors no less. His own family may be included...so how can they happily abuse one child while being nice to others as if nothing happened?

Sasuke's world, got distorted. Literally. Nor can he look at any Konoha adult anymore.

xxx

Next day...at 6 am...

'Alright, nice to see you guys here on time.' said Ukiyo as his team arrived. Naruto is wide-awake, Sasuke slightly sleepy, and Sakura looks like she dragged herself there. 'Now then, first off, we'll have a thorough testing. Again. But first I need to know the full extent of what the boys can do. Physical Fitness Exam!'

'Er...what about me?' Sakura asked him weakly.

'I can't ask you, you're clearly not fit.' Ukiyo deadpanned as a comical rock fell on Sakura. 'So boys, off with the shirts. Boys should have some muscle because they're the heavy hitters!' he said as Naruto looked like he swallowed a bug, while Sasuke just shrugged. He took off his shirt while Naruto disrobed himself, showing nothing but form-fitting black boxer shorts underneath...and a slim and slender yet very toned physique while Sasuke's body is what one would expect of a boy. 'Whoa...looks like someone worked hours on that body.' Ukiyo chuckled. 'Toned, but not too muscular.'

'...I want a flexible body for my personal style so excuse me if I don't like muscles too much.' said Naruto blandly. 'My body is honed to have high flexibility and agility levels and will continue until I'm twenty.'

'I see...so I guess you have your own way of training yourself physically.' Ukiyo mused thoughtfully. 'Now then, Sasuke, what kind of body do you want to have as a ninja? Naruto has his mind set on one topic, so yours?'

'A body fit for great combat. Hard-hitting but fast and agile.' said Sasuke.

'Looks like I have to introduce you to someone.' Ukiyo chuckled. 'As for Sakura, I know what to do with her. Have you three any breakfast yet?'

'I did.' said Naruto.

'I did.' said Sasuke.

'I'm on a diet!' Sakura whined. Ukiyo shook his head at this and Sakura got the air of sheer disappointment from her sensei. 'Sensei?' she asked nervously.

'In your case, you're doing it _wrong_.' said Ukiyo. 'You want a great body yet you're denying your body nutrients it needs to have its shape as you grow older. The way you go at it now, you'll be a late bloomer in your teens and a very late one at that.' Sakura's jaws dropped. 'Kunoichi are supposed to be beautiful. Alluring. No man can take their eyes off them. Nobody is to suspect they are ninja. Thus Kunoichi are ideal for spying, intelligence, infiltration and assassination jobs. By your school records, you got intelligence down pat, yet zero in three other skills. My job is to whip you into shape to make you a good kunoichi in the battlefield.'

'You are on a hi-protein diet starting today. You are to eat a lot of what I'll recommend and I'll know if you didn't and ate less, as it'll be very obvious in your physique. Naruto, your diet is for ideal kunoichi but you did a little extra to have a manly shape. So care to enlighten her?'

'...I eat dark, leafy vegetables, any seafood and healthy meat parts I can get my hands on, vegetable roots, and I'm very heavy on chankonabe. Lots of rice with all that and one beer mug only at dinner.' said Naruto to the disbelief of his team. 'I also eat on Akimichi levels, but due to my training, I never worry about bulking up like a sumo wrestler anyway. I sweat out the calories gained while retaining the nutrients I wanted.'

'...O~K?' Ukiyo croaked out as Sakura looked horrified at the prospect.

'There's no way I can eat that much!' Sakura shrieked in dismay. Moreover, she can't believe the skinny blonde can eat that much and end up having the figure of a male dancer.

'You can learn to gradually eat like that by increasing your portions every week.' said Ukiyo. 'I got a menu I can adjust with Naruto's help since he knows exactly what a ninja needs for the body. Sasuke, you need to have the same diet he does, but your physical training will be different from his since you have a different request in regards to taijutsu ability. I'll have to visit a certain nutjob since taijutsu isn't my forte and if he agrees, you get to have taijutsu sessions with his team for four hours a day after your time with me. Why after is because after he's through with you, you'll wish yourself on a nice soft bed with a masseuse serving you hand and foot.' Sasuke did a double-take at that. 'As for Sakura, she'll be learning from Naruto. Given my former occupation, taijutsu really isn't my specialty.'

'...what's your specialty then?' Sasuke asked him.

'Black Ops, the jobs nobody with strong moral codes would _ever_ want to do.' Ukiyo grinned. 'I use all means to get the job done. It scares people, make a lot of people hate/fear you, you make loads of enemies but in the end what's important is you get the job done effectively with everyone in your team alive and intact. I suppose by the time you're Chuunin, you'll have stomachs and balls of steel. But since you twerps are Genin, I'll be grilling you till you have skills enough to survive the world outside. Then when I see that you're strong enough and OK, we'll get started on missions. I'll start with the boys. Sakura can wait a bit since I know her results already.' Sakura deflated at that. Bad enough he knows her faults, it's being broadcasted to the boys!

Ukiyo fought Naruto...and nobody expected him to be skilled. His taijutsu style utilized his flexibility, agility, fleet-footedness and acrobatic skills, and never fails to make successive connecting hits no matter what position or angle he's at. He also appears to be specializing in chakra shape manipulation and using jutsu that doesn't need handseals, preferring in using raw power instead. And he favors overpowering his jutsus.

His most dangerous jutsu was his chakra bow and arrow. It can not only fire one arrow...it can also EXPLODE on contact. Even worse if he fired a shower of arrows at you!

Three pairs of eyes popped at the wanton destruction caused.

'...satisfied, sensei?' Naruto asked Ukiyo blandly.

'...all you need is experience.' Ukiyo deadpanned. 'You create your own jutsu?'

'Aa. Someone once told me to be unique is to live a long life. To be predictable is to die an early death.' said Naruto. 'I took his words to heart.'

'I see I see...that's a good lesson to live by and pragmatic bastards like me agree with that ideal.' Ukiyo nodded approvingly. 'However, you overpower your jutsus a lot...why is that?'

'...my control only improves if I put in power. Otherwise I'm hopeless if I use normal levels. If I use a lot of power, it improves my control, no need for irksome hand seals.' came the flat reply, causing the masked Jounin to face-fault.

'That's the most bizarre logic I ever heard. It defies everything I learned at your age!' Ukiyo sputtered out. He also noted that since Naruto knows many things fresh graduates wouldn't know, the boy only needed emotional, mental and psychological stability, friends willing to side with him and battle experience.

"Yeah, it IS bizarre." Sasuke thought with a frown as Naruto went to sit under the tree to meditate. He figured its because of 'his case'. Had Naruto been a normal human, he'd be using hand seals like they do. Their chakra control problems is the opposite of each other. Literally. However, he too, was amazed in impressed. He could agree that using jutsu with handseals is annoying. He too, will find a way with his control. If Naruto could do it, so can he!

'Next, Sasuke!'


End file.
